Happy Eva Afters
by DrPepsiPepper
Summary: Well we are going to finish the show in my movie ideas for the TV show.


What happened at end of the series is not aware of yet so I write to finish the thing in my way. Like if please I am best writer of stories this I know now so I am the best. Please review me and I write more LostWorld stories for your pleasurable readings.

 **HAPPY EVA AFTERS**

Marguerite screamed to a man holding her down ˵

"Please stop off and letting me go, Rockston is come to kill you, I know he comes to me"

Monkey priest said "no he cannot here you crying no person comes to assistance you you die Merrighan" and he stabbed her heart on a shining knife red bleeding went everywhere and Marguerite died said "damn you Rockston."

Tribune walking past the cave heard Marguerite and was going in to save a lady distress but to late she is the dead. Tribune not pleased and very annoying ate all the monkey priest men and took out Marguerite to find a fairy to get her back alive again. Challenger professor could do magic things if he would help a friend enemy even now maybe.

* * *

Rockston had idoitly dropped the firing guns with no bullets so he had to get a tree and went hitting the Spain soldiers of Phillip in Spain

"I do get to kill a foe the Queen of Britain and my ghosts for family" . All the soldgers were died on the leaves and the raptors now came to the fest of a dead body. Rockstons gun they were afraid to know.

Challenger then opened his eyes and used a special laser power he didn't know he had, he was like totally surprised to find he could kill with these eyes.

"This is fucking great" he said and got up and walked out into the lost world. He tried his lasers eyes again and burnt a big T-Rex that tried to bit him.

"Awesome, this is well good" he said "Ill be able to use these powers to get things done now by joe."

* * *

Veronica was in a lot of the pain, a voices said that she had saved the platoe now so things of light stomped and Veronica was in a land she didn't know now but she saw her Mom and she cried at happiness.

"Where are us now Mom? I need to find a friend Malone. He is a lost one here with Summerlee"

"Yes my girl say Veronicas Mom, they is here in the greenhouse with our plants that give us a life we go to see them now."

* * *

The Finn future was chased in the road with big truck she falling over and fall in a time hole and then back in a plateo again.

"Where the fuck am I" she said

"you are now with me" said the tribune lizard "I need a help to find the fairy or the Challenger to make awake dead marguerite. "

"Oh man"said Finn "that's crap she is dead but she less annoyance like this Rockston will not like it I need help to find our friends to go."

* * *

"You friends will come here in 15 seconds now" said Mom of veronica "I open a gate and they have to get in it to here."

A big shining bollock of light came in and spat a shine on a floor in the mist of faeces came through the friends and a tribunal lizard state enemy. They all together again as behind a bush out came Summerlee and Malone wearing no pants but in a dress robe.

"Where the hell have you been" said Summerrlee " I have mist many of you all. Challenger you old badger face how the devilling were you".

" Now Arthur don't mess with me I have laser eyes look at my doings" C hallenger burned a big plant. "

"Please" said Veronicas Mom Abigales "do not burn the food."

"Ok sorry" said a Challenger.

* * *

Rockston shouted "you kill Marguerite" when he saw her dead in the floor with blood in her breast and eyes open.

"No she was killed by a monkey of Merrighan",

"She is not a Merrighan" said Abigale "she is a witch and had to die. She had done many bad things in her time and has to pay for things then I can save her by changing the clock time if challenger will burn the clock time"

"Ok ill do it" said Challenger and he made the clock burn backwards in a time. Blood went back into Marguerite breast and her tongue went in and eyes now alive. She sat up and looked to tribune

"you bastard you killing me" then she saw a Rockston and said "why not you help me please I asked you to you are not a man to love me like you say."

Rockston fed up "shut up I am no longer liking you so much we need to be separate now."

"Ok fine" said Marguerite grumping her foot.

* * *

"Now the clock is not repaired the world will stop here and you cannot go back" said abigales.

"If you meant to leave the plateo you have to deciding that in 20 minutes or forever stay in the greenhouse with us."

Summerlee looked at Challenger "well old fruiting I am gonna say I want to stay here with my new wife abigale.

"What said veronica you are my dad/"

" yes" said abigale

"you are daughter of Summerlee and this was always a plan to get Arthur here again."

"Wow" said the explorers

"you are a dirty goat keeping a quiet with that" said Challenger.

"Challenger says I am going home I have these dinosaur eggs to take back and get rich with so I am not staying I can say you are dead Summerlee and no one will look to you here"

" Ok that totally ok with me said Summerrlee and he kissed Abigale and Vee.

* * *

Veronica said to Malone "are you stay or going to the home again to a gladis"

Veeeronica wanted Malone to stay with her Malone wanted to go back but didn't like to offending veronica but was not liking a greenhouse living.

" I need to go back veronica I am very boring here you come to me in usa and it is good life I will say to gladis I don't like her anymore and to marry you is my new big ultimate story in the paper."

" Oh Ned I will come with you please."

Malone said "yes that is good but you have to not wear that bikini it cold please wear this nightingale to journey with me home."

"Ok Neddi I will come with you and miss my mom,"

Abigale cried and said" we have just found you so I can only make a bowel passage for you and Ned to visit me it operates with a dna and you need to wear the trimph again and rub ned to use the back passage home to see me."

"That is settled the by joe"said Challenger so Rockston about you then

"I am going home there nothing here for me looking a dagger to marguerite."

Marguerite say "I go back to finish a business man off."

Then Finn asks to go along for a ride because I have no future to go to Marguerite said you can be my maid in Britain.

Finn said "Yes that will be so awesome I'm totally into that lets go."

* * *

The clock banged like Big Bong in London and Abigale sent the explorers to a boat in London harbor.

"The weather was a pea souper old boy" said Challenger as they went in the faeces mist to the steps on the wall. They came up the steps and went on the sidewalk to a place in Buckingham palace next door to Challengers house. Challengers wife asleep and was well pissed off with the big knockers on the door at one am.

"Sorry dear to get you erect at this time but we have escaped and come home."

" George how wonderful" said Mrs Challenger. Challenger put the 12 dinosaur eggs in the bath. Marguerite didn't stay here she went to the holiday hotel with Finn and they went into bed together. Roxton wanted to join but Marguerite said no fuck off.

* * *

Three days later in London zoo a big party was held to show the new hatched dinosaur egg. Challenger was the hero he had heated up the eggs to get them to grow only one surveyed the hot and it was the troodon. Marguerite came to see the party she had done her business in the street and had all the pirate treasure chest now and was rich, Finn was the maid and was here today.

"Wow Challenger that is one big fucking dinosaur". Finn tried to feed the dinosaur a piece of sausagedicker and suddenly troodon pulled her through the bars and ripped her throat out. There was a panic and Challenger used his laser eyes to kill the troodon.

"Its ok he said I am now famous and rich and Finn was not very good in this time." Marguerite was pissed off as she had just gotten Finn new clothes.

* * *

Veronica went to the US with Ned in a boat, Ned was all weird and told to say that he was not a man she think. Vee said what the fuck do you meanins in this. Ned said "I like man and Gladis is a "Dennis and my boyfriend I found myself and was not like to say in a greenhouse."

"You bastard" said veronica she rubbed the triumph to get up her back passage to her Mom.

* * *

Rockston tried to not think with Marguerite his Mom was a Lady of the Mansion and said he had to marry a Lady and set him with Lady Anna of Liverpool who said yes to marry him. Lady Anna was very lovely and kind to Rockston he forget Marguerite Lady Anna was 22, had biggest breasts and was a voice of beauty singing songs for Rockston and a straight A student in high school and liked playing riding horseback.

The day of a wedding to Lady Anna the Marguerite came to the wedding at the abbey and said to Rockston I am now married to a Duke here he is the Duke of Scotland. Rockston was looking at the big Duke who was young and beautiful of blonde hair and large packages in the muscles and trousers.

He said "I loved you Marguerite"

she said "that's to bad if only you had given me a fuck on the plateo we would be at here to marry"

"Screw you bitch"said Anna "he is mine now."

"Damn you lost world" said Rockston.

The End.


End file.
